Mobile, autonomous robots exist today, and may become commonplace in years to come. Some robots use a graph-based path-planning algorithm (PPA) to navigate amid obstacles in their environment. Graph-based PPA implementation is computationally expensive, however, especially when applied in complex, obstacle-ridden environments. The burden of providing excessive compute power to support basic navigation presents a challenge to the widespread adoption of robotics for personal and commercial use.